


On Valentine's Day.....

by Minifox4444



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: BoyxBoy, Children, Fluff, Love, Other, Valentine - Freeform, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minifox4444/pseuds/Minifox4444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Death City what do you think happens on Valentine's Day? Well I'll tell you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little multi chapter for my sis

On Valentine's Day, Soul and Maka spend there time holding hand and a stroll in the park. They like to be alone and it's quiet there. They talk about friends, family, or even what their next mission will be. All that matters is this is a say where they don't fight. They love each other here. And every Valentine's Day after they get home and are in bed, they curl up together. Maka with her head on Souls chest as he whispers into her hair, I love you. And all she says back is, I love you more. He then chuckles knowing he can't win and holds her close until she falls asleep. Which he then follows behind. Oh how they love Valentine's Day.


	2. On Valentine's Day with black star.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's black stars Valentine's Day like?

"Black star! Please get down from there."   
Tusbaki yelled up to her meister. Black star was currently standing on the top of a huge tower. Tusbaki wanted to take him on a walk to this new restaurant they would have a romantic dinner and Tubaki could tell black star how she feels about him. 

"Why? It's just Valentine's Day we aren't doing anything. Don't you have a date or something? You always do on Valentine's Day." Black star snapped the last part at her. 

Tubaki clenched her fist together she was not telling him now, she will wait. "Black star, please come down..." She said defeat and sadness across her face, Black Star noticed this. "HEY NO NEED TO BE SAD NOW THAT THE GREAT AND POWERFUL BLACK STAR IS HERE THE LIGHT IS SHINNING!" 

Tubaki laughed at that. He always knew how to cheer her up. "Black star you wanna know something?" 

"Of course Tubaki!" Black Star said with his hands on his hips and a big smile on his face. 

Tubaki grabbed his collar and kissed him. Black Star was fazzed for a minute before he started kissing back. They broke apart and Tubaki smiled. 

"You are my date." Black Star smiled and hugged her. Oh yeah,

That's why she loves Black Star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
